Aeroga
.]] '''Aeroga' (エアロガ, Earoga), also known as Aero 3, is a recurring magic attack and an upgrade of Aero. It carries the element of Wind and is usually classified as Black Magic. Appearance ''Final Fantasy III Aeroga is a level 6 White Magic spell that has a base power of 115 and can be bought for 10,000 Gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It inflicts both Wind and Ice elemental damage to one or all enemies, and can be used through the item Raven's Yawn. Final Fantasy V Aero 3 or Aeroga is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job, learned from Enchanted Fan, Magic Dragon, Elm Gigas, Crystal, Baldanders, Azulmagia, Neo Exdeath, Dark Elemental, Enuo, Cherie, and Ziggurat Gigas. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage on a enemy or group of enemies and costs 24 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VII Aero3 is used as an enemy attack by Wind Wing and the boss Rapps. No other levels are shown. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aeroga is an Elemental Magic Materia. It deals strong Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, there exists both a spell named Aero III and Aeroga. They have radically different effects. Neither of them are the most powerful form of Wind magic, though. That honor goes to Tornado II. Aeroga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by the intermediate Black Magic vendors in Selbina and Windurst Waters for 4,792 gil (or less, depending upon fame). ''Final Fantasy XII Aeroga is a Black Magick spell, its license being Black Magick 4 that costs 40 License Points. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage to all enemies in range. It can be bought in Archades for 6800 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Aeroga is a Black Magick 8 License that costs 70 LP. It can be bought in a magick vendor in Mosphoran Highwaste. Two Job classes can use it: Black Mage and Uhlan, although Uhlan must obtain the License for the Chaos Esper first. ''Final Fantasy XIII Aeroga is an ability usable by the Ravager. It costs five ATB bars, and deals Wind damage by conjuring a large tornado. It also has a minor launch effect and covers a large area. Sazh, Hope, and Fang can learn it at different Crystarium levels. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Aeroga' is a high level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. It can only be used if the Aeroga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in the Horne for 5000 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Aeroga is a HP attack for Shantotto, which is used while her Bravery is between 3,000 and 6,000, and by using the '''Spirit Magic: Air' attack. It conjures a large whirlwind that draws in opponents. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto now casts Aeroga with Spirit Magic: Air at 2000-4000 bravery. Aeroga also appears as a spell selectable by Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Aeroga draws in and staggers near opponents. Gallery Trivia *One of the actors in the ''Final Fantasy XII Potion commercial "casts" Aeroga. it:Aeroga